headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lynda Carter
| image = | birth name = Linda Jean Cordova Carter | known aliases = | gender = | roles = | date of birth = July 24th, 1951 | place of birth = Phoenix, Arizona | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Wonder Woman | first = }} Lynda Jean Cordova Carter is an American film and television actress as well as a fashion model. She was born in Phoenix, Arizona on July 24th, 1951. Lynda Carter played the role of Wonder Woman/Diana Prince in the 1976 ABC television series The New Original Wonder Woman Which ran for one season. The show then switched over to CBS and was retitled The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and lasted for two more seasons. She also played the role of Moira Sullivan on the CW Network television series Smallville. In June, 2016 it was announced that Lynda Carter would donning the red, white and blue once again, albeit in a more professional capacity. She was cast to play the President of the United States on season two of Supergirl at its new home on the CW Network. It was always showrunner Greg Berlanti's intention to bring Lynda Carter onto Supergirl, and there had already been several references made in season one to the President of the United States being a woman. Carter's schedule did not allow for her inclusion in season one, and it wasn't until production of season two was a lock that they officially announced that she would be making appearances on the series. EW.com (March 24, 2016). "Wonder Woman is coming to Supergirl - soon!". Retrieved June 24th, 2016. Body of work Smallville As Moira Sullivan * Smallville: Progeny Supergirl As the President of the United States Wonder Woman As Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman * Wonder Woman: The New Original Wonder Woman * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman Meets Baroness Von Gunther * Wonder Woman: Fausta, the Nazi Wonder Woman * Wonder Woman: Beauty on Parade * Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 1) * Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 2) * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman vs. Gargantua! * Wonder Woman: The Pluto File * Wonder Woman: Last of the Two-Dollar Bills * Wonder Woman: Judgment from Outer Space (Part 1) * Wonder Woman: Judgment from Outer Space (Part 2) * Wonder Woman: Formula 407 * Wonder Woman: The Bushwhackers * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman in Hollywood * Wonder Woman: The Return of Wonder Woman * Wonder Woman: Anschluss '77 * Wonder Woman: The Man Who Could Move the World * Wonder Woman: The Bermuda Triangle Crisis * Wonder Woman: Knockout * Wonder Woman: The Pied Piper * Wonder Woman: The Queen and the Thief * Wonder Woman: I Do, I Do * Wonder Woman: The Man Who Made Volcanoes * Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 1) * Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2) * Wonder Woman: The Deadly Toys * Wonder Woman: Light-Fingered Lady * Wonder Woman: Screaming Javelin * Wonder Woman: Diana's Disappearing Act * Wonder Woman: Death in Disguise * Wonder Woman: I.R.A.C. Is Missing * Wonder Woman: Flight to Oblivion * Wonder Woman: Seance of Terror * Wonder Woman: The Man Who Wouldn't Tell * Wonder Woman: The Girl from Islandia * Wonder Woman: The Murderous Missile * Wonder Woman: My Teenage Idol is Missing * Wonder Woman: Hot Wheels * Wonder Woman: The Deadly Sting * Wonder Woman: The Fine Art of Crime * Wonder Woman: Disco Devil * Wonder Woman: Formicida * Wonder Woman: Time Bomb * Wonder Woman: Skateboard Wiz * Wonder Woman: The Deadly Dolphin * Wonder Woman: Stolen Faces * Wonder Woman: Pot of Gold * Wonder Woman: Gault's Brain * Wonder Woman: Going, Going, Gone * Wonder Woman: Spaced Out * Wonder Woman: The Starships are Coming * Wonder Woman: Amazon Hot Wax * Wonder Woman: The Richest Man in the World * Wonder Woman: A Date with Doomsday * Wonder Woman: The Girl with a Gift of Disaster * Wonder Woman: The Boy Who Knew Her Secret (Part 1) * Wonder Woman: The Boy Who Knew Her Secret (Part 2) * Wonder Woman: The Man Who Could Not Die * Wonder Woman: Phantom of the Roller Coaster (Part 1) * Wonder Woman: Phantom of the Roller Coaster (Part 2) Film * Sky High (2005) - Principal Powers Notes & Trivia Other works External Links * * at Wikipedia * at the DC Database References ---- Category:1951/Births